Logging into a web site typically is performed by a requesting the web site's home page and then entering a user identifier and password. The user may then obtain web services from the web site. Other web services may be provided after the user authenticates himself or herself via other techniques. Such arrangements are suboptimal.
For example, they can be subject to fraud when a key logging program or other such program is installed on the users' computer systems. The key logging program can pick up the website domain name the user requests, and can also pick up the user's password when typed by the user, and report such information to the malicious party. A malicious party can then go to the web site domain name and retype the password.
The server systems that provide web services must be highly vigilant for such malicious parties, and must take extra precautions to detect such malicious parties, which makes the computing systems that run the servers less efficient.